


Friendly Competition

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-1: The Dark Lady of the Sith [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka having a blaster?, Before Ahsoka becomes Darth Véurr, Blasters can be civilised weapons, Friendly competition between two Commanders, I'm trying to balance out the endless angst, Rex is a referee, The series needs some fluffy moments, cause why not, pre-Sith!Ahsoka, what can go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Down time is rare for the Clones and their Generals. Yet, even during down time, competitiveness somehow arises between two certain Commanders of the 212th and the 501st.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set before Ahsoka turns to the Dark Side. My series has way too much angst, hurt/comfort, death and tragedy, therefore I decided to add a nice, fluffy moment between the Clones and their superiors before the Doomsday that happens in this AU.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_"The struggles we endure today will be the "good old days' we laugh about tomorrow."_

\- Aaron Lauritsen

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics = Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics = Thoughts_

* * *

_ Year: 21 BBY… _

_ Mid-day… _

Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Canteen, Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant_ )

Commander Cody (CC-2224) of the 212th Attack Battalion, took his seat on a free bench to enjoy his lunch, along with some rare time off. For him and his men, it is good to have time away from the battlefield, it takes their minds off all the brothers they have lost on the various missions and campaigns over the course of The Clone Wars, which is a year in now. He and his men are blessed to have a Jedi General who respects them as humans, sentients and not flesh droids. Their General is Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi, Cody is glad they work so well together, he heard stories that some Clone Battalions are unfortunate or unlucky to be led by Jedi Generals who hate them or don't really care about them. He has heard rumours about one particular legion under the command of General Krell, but it's all hush-hush, it makes him angry that people or certain Jedi look down upon them like lesser human beings, only mass-produced flesh droids. He glanced over, hearing roaring laughter from The Boys in Blue, it appears General Skywalker's Padawan is here too, Cody swears Commander Tano lives in the barracks with them instead of staying in the temple. Cody has grown to like Ahsoka in such little time, the space of a single year when the 501st and the 212th join up together for a mission. The Clone Commander could not help but eavesdrop on their conversation, as wrong as it is, he picked up things about a prank she pulled off with Fives (CT/ARC-5555) and Echo (CT-21-0408). Fives is no surprise and that di'kut is already a bad influence on Tano, Echo he's surprised by, that trooper is a stifler for the rules; it appears the Commander got him to loosen up and learn to have fun. He swears, how does Rex (CT-7567) or General Skywalker not have a headache? He deals with them every day and did they not throw him off a wall during the liberation of Ryloth?

Commander Ahsoka Tano means well though, she wants to be closer to the boys, spends her free time getting to know them. She speaks to them as if they are equal, they are human like every other person in the galaxy. Ahsoka takes the time to learn their names, note every little trait and niche that tells each of them apart, she knows they all have different personalities, heck, even voices and would put their lives before her's. That is something Kix (CT-6116); the Battalion's field medic, absolutely hates, apparently, Ahsoka is one of three of his annoying Jedi patients. He heard she took some blaster fire, saving Fives during a campaign and through some tough luck, managed to support Fives on her tiny, skinny body and supported each other. She's a tough cookie, went her way to save one of their brothers and because of that, they respected her and adopted her into their brotherhood, treating her like a sister. He also picked up some Mando'a from her, Rex must be teaching her, not like that's a bad thing, it makes her feel closer to them. Some of the Jedi, The Stiffs, Rex likes to call them, don't like her getting so attached to her boys, an attachment is seen as a bad thing in the eyes of the Jedi; but to Ahsoka, she didn't care. Her opinion on attachment is similar to General Skywalker, she doesn't see it as a bad thing, it does not lead to the Dark Side; Tano sees attachment as a motivator, to drive herself to protect those she cares about, especially a certain brother of his. Cody is not blind, he has seen the subtle looks between her and Rex, along with little things from the Clone Captain. He spars with her and gazes too long into her bright, sapphire-blue eyes when she knocks him down; the Clone Commander swears his brother lets her win on purpose. Right now, Rex is sitting next to her, he always does, even has a cup of caff at the ready for her. There have been times he let his tongue slip on duty, calling her by her first name without mention of her rank first. There's a betting pool among the 501st that their Captain will get with the Commander, some of the 212th and the 104th have placed their bets too, Cody will need to have a few words with Rex before he makes his move. General Skywalker is very protective of his Padawan and certain sources say, they are acting like more than brother and sister, by more is not in a romantic way, it's a father-daughter relationship; there's a secret bet that the General is married to the senator of Naboo. That's beside the point if General Skywalker catches wind of Rex's crush on Commander Tano, that man is going to go overprotective dad mode, worst-case scenario: the 501st will be asking questions about a Captain who disappeared. Stories were told to new Shinnies that they were to stay away or avoid flirting with the Commander, lest they want the wrath of Skywalker raining down on them; one poor Shiny who did, could not stay in the same room as the General and refused to look him in the eye. Little Gods know what his brother Rex can do, other than threatening dish detail and scrubbing the freshers.

Chewing on his food, his eyes looking over, the 501st could not have asked for a better Commander, she's their sister or vod in Mando'a. By hell, the boys will do anything to protect her as much as she protects them. About a day or two ago, one of his boys told him about the commotion that occurred in the shipyard, Tano engaged in a fight against another Jedi Padawan, well… she actually instigated it, over his rude treatment of a new transfer Shiny; his name is Six (CT-6666), it's no wonder they compare her to an Akul, the vicious native animal of her home planet Shili. When it comes to someone she cares about, by the Little Gods and even the Force, the offender should run if he or she is fast enough. Ahsoka is capable of raining hell or even worse if it is possible to have something worse than hell itself. Her nickname given by the 501st is The Jedi Akul and it is a pretty darn good one. That girl risked getting herself expelled from the Order in Six's defence. The young woman caused quite a stir in the Jedi Temple, some of the Council members were not happy with her approach, over the treatment of a Clone Trooper, but Cody noted his brother has been keeping an eye on Six, like he didn't trust him, it seemed like Rex is not the only one who has a crush on Commander Tano. Six's own crush must have stemmed after she spoke up for him, the girl better be careful, though it's not the first time some of the boys have hit on her, none of them makes any advancements when Rex and/or General Skywalker are in the same room as her. Another roar of laughter filled the air, Cody turned seeing his brother blush with embarrassment and he remembered back one week ago.

 _"So that's why Commander Tano asked for stories about Rex during his younger days."_ He thought. Cody had unintentionally given the Commander of the 501st some blackmail material and embarrassing stories about her Captain. Well, it never hurts to make fun of someone during off-duty times. He recalled the story from his brother that she saved him from being killed by the leader of the Droid Army General Grievous, a crazy, ruthless and deranged cyborg. Who knows who he was before becoming that machine. It was when they infiltrated a space station to rescue a droid named R2-D2, spunky little droid. What amazed him though that Commander Tano fought Grievous alone and survived! That would be an instant death sentence for a Padawan like her and suicidal, Cody never got to thank her yet for her bravery. It was because of that, she earned all the Clone's respect and they welcomed her into their little community. Rex was forever in her debt for saving his shebs, she always had his back and he has hers. Next, they were on the topic of prank wars, which made him internally groan, the 212th Commander doesn't even want to think about the pranks or the prank wars she involves herself in; he heard from some of the boys that she's a master prankster, in groups or on her own. Cody does not want to think about the pranks she pulled, but she's well aware to leave the medics, mechanics and engineers alone, just ask the Shiny who ended up in a bacta tank because of a mechanic. Then he began hearing a separate conversation coming from his own boys, of course, it was Waxer (Designation number unknown) and Boil (Designation number unknown). Now he is just being nosy, but he can't help but be curious.

"Hey, vod, since when did the Commander of the 501st carry a blaster?" Cody tried hard not to choke on his food. Tano carries a blaster!? Since when? He thought Jedi hated blasters! Why does she even need one? Tano already has a lightsaber, two in fact now. What's going on? Did General Skywalker approve of this? General Kenobi always says blasters are uncivilised weapons and lightsabers are much more elegant. What made Tano decided she needed to carry an ' _uncivilised_ ' weapon?

"The DC-17 on her hip?" Boil replied, "I heard from Fives the Captain has been teaching her because she asked. Commander Tano felt if she drops her lightsabers, she'd have a fallback weapon. Seemingly, she also sleeps with it under her pillow" Cody shuddered. That's a terrifying thought for anyone who sneaks into her room or her bunk. Before you could count to five, you might be facing down the barrel of a blaster right into your face at point blank range. He would feel sorry for anyone in that situation.

"Bet it gives them some cosy alone time together." Longshot (Designation number unknown) chuckled. Even he is not blind to Captain Rex's not-so-subtle crush. "Captain has taught her too well. Tano is a quick learner and a natural marksman… um… markswoman. If I lost to her three weeks ago, Commander Cody would lose to her too." Cody tensed, all his muscles tightening, feeling his competitive side rise to new levels, he is one of the best with a blaster, other than Longshot and Rex. All the Clones are aware he does not like backing down from a challenge, well then, it's time to see if his boys are not exaggerating about her firing skills, he will bet his credits if he has to. Leaving his bench, Cody marched over to Commander Tano and her boys, whom Rex noticed.

"Vod, how nice of you to join us." The Captain greeted. Tano simply mock saluted him, smiling and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. What surprised them was when Cody suddenly leaned forward, his hands smacking the table, rattling the contents. "Um… you alright Cody?",

"So, Commander Tano. I heard you have a decent shot rivalling myself and Longshot." He started off, ignoring the whispers of ' _oh no_ ', ' _Little Gods_ ' and ' _oh dear_ '. Cody pointed his finger at Ahsoka confidently and boldly. "Commander Tano, I challenge you to a shooting match!" Ahsoka stared at her brothers, then Rex who was confused by his brother's suddenness. It's true she has a good shot with a blaster, but she wouldn't call herself the best, but if Cody wants a challenge, she can't back down either; not when she has her own competitive streak. Ahsoka smiled, it was one of her playful, evil grins, yet even those unsettle some of the Clones and Rex himself. She leaned forward, gazing right into Cody's eyes.

"What are the stakes?" She asked him,

"I have… five-hundred credits and some nice Corellian whiskey." Cody is also aware that Tano has been joining the boys for drinks at Seventy-nines. He doesn't know how she gets away with it because she's underage, but he has heard she is good at holding her liquor. They heard Fives whistle and figuring out this is personal.

"If I lose, I'll give up my blaster pistol for a month.",

"Deal." They shook hands and the entire table erupted into an instant betting pool, as the men began to place their bets on Commander Ahsoka Tano and Commander Cody. Everyone got up, to the confusion of the other Clones, leaving the canteen and began to make their way to the shooting range.

_ Ten Minutes Later… _

( _Scene: Shooting Range, Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant_ )

Cody and Ahsoka arrived at the empty shooting range, along with Rex and all of Torrent Company, who have made bets on this. Betting negotiations were still being carried out as the two Commanders discussed regulations for this little shoot off, there was going to be one round per blaster category, primarily rifle and pistol. They decided to start off with the rifle category, proceeding to walk over to the gun rack and both parties picked up the standard DC-15A Blaster Rifle. Ahsoka adjusted her grip to get comfortable with it, Rex did teach her how to use the rifle, but she could not afford to lug it around on the battlefield as it would affect her speed; which is why she opted for the smaller, lighter blasters like Rex's DC-17. Once she found her grip, she and Cody walked over to where the targets were set up. Cody tried not to chuckle, it was adorable seeing the al'verd'ika carrying such a large weapon because of her small stature.

"Careful now, Little One. That bad boy's got a kick." He teased, as Rex sighed. The seasoned Captain knew it was a bad idea to tease the Commander unless it was a select few. Cody doesn't know it, but he still has to get that privilege, his poor brother is playing with fire now. He better earn that said privilege quickly, otherwise, he has a bad feeling about this. Worst situation in mind, is that they both get themselves in the medical wing and oh boy, Kix will be pissed to the point he might give Ahsoka a lethal sedation dose to permanently put her to sleep. Medics are scary, they hold the law when it comes to the injured.

"Call me Little One again boy, I will make your life living hell." Ahsoka glared, her blue eyes suddenly looking cold as if they suddenly turned to ice. Cody gulped, now fearing for his life, who will tell General Kenobi that he's short a Commander!? If she's merciful, he might be the next target of her unforgiving pranks. "Besides, you are a kid technically, a preteen actually, so I don't blame you for snuggling a Rancor plushy while you sleep when the lights are off." Commander Tano was giving him a smug smile. She got him good. The entire shooting range was filled with laughter, Rex was doubled over, watching Cody's face turn bright red and he was sputtering like a broken down speeder. He wasn't denying he sleeps with a soft toy, if he and the boys don't die under blaster fire, it's going to be by their own laughter. Cody has to hand it to the Togruta, she's good, no wonder General Skywalker calls her Snips, she is a snippy one alright, knows the art of trash talking very well. Ahsoka roasted him like cooked bantha meat, how General Skywalker and Kenobi don't have or show signs of grey hair from her. The question was: who told her he sleeps with a plushy? Rex would never tell her his little secret. That is his well-kept and guarded secret unless… Waxer and Boil! How could he forget she is close to some of his men too? After recovering themselves, they turned to the shooting targets. Cody was up first. He raised his blaster rifle, holding it steadily and as soon as he took his first breath, he fired, hitting the targets with expertise. Lowering the weapon, his statistics came up on screen, out of the ten targets, four bullseyes, three on the inner ring, two on the second outer ring and one sitting on the boundary of the bullseye and the inner ring. His accuracy was calculated to be ninety-six percent and his precision was eighty-eight percent. It's not bad all things considered, he might be a little rusty himself with the DC-15A. Cody turned to Ahsoka, smirking.

"Your turn, al'verd'ika." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, unfazed by the comment, she knew what it meant. He called her Little Commander, which she can't deny is true, she is young, after being assigned to Anakin Skywalker, the 501st have all figured out that they are going to be fighting beside a teenage Commander and Jedi Padawan. The war has forced her to grow up quickly. Ahsoka got into position, as the targets Cody shot were replaced with new ones. Resting the rifle's shoulder rest against well… her shoulder, she raised the blaster and Rex gave her the all clear. In a similar speed to Cody, Ahsoka shot all ten targets, she wasn't bothered by the weight or the weapon's recoil and her results showed up. Cody looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened, he had to be seeing things, five bullseyes, four in the inner ring and one in the second outer ring. Her accuracy was ninety-seven percent and precision was ninety-four percent. Commander Tano is the winner of the Blaster Rifle round. "You cheated!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at her and not accepting his defeat. "You used the Force!" Sighing, Ahsoka put one of her hands on her waist and resting the barrel of the rifle on her shoulder, as she held the rifle's shoulder rest in her, giving him a dry, but humorous look. Looking at her stance, if she straightened up a bit more, put some Clone armour that will fit her, Ahsoka will look like a real soldier of The Grand Army of the Republic.

"Nope, it was pure skill and Rex's teaching." She smirked, "If I did use the Force, all my shots would have bullseyes.",

"She's got a point, Cody." Rex supported, "Alright, next category: Blaster Pistol." Ahsoka didn't have to move because her DC-17 was already holstered to her hip, so Cody walked over once more to the gun rack, placing back the DC-15A and picked up his favourite blaster: the DC-15S Blaster Carbine, technically classified as a pistol, it is a sidearm. The Clone Commander decided to be a gentleman and let the young kid go first this time. Ahsoka unholstered her DC-17 and Cody already noticed a few things about it: there was an ergonomic grip to improve her handling, a modified trigger and barrel for a more accurate and faster firing rate. That one blaster pistol alone is a monster! In fact, it has the same specifications as Rex's! She's been taking tips off him. He hopes that di'kut brother of his will let his feelings be known to her, otherwise, he will have a chat with him before General Skywalker and possibly Plo murders him. Then there's Senator Amidala, the two got close after Ahsoka saved her from being assassinated, there is no doubt Tano sees her as a surrogate mother. It wouldn't be surprising how terrifying Amidala can be, she can be forceful and passionate with her words in the Senate; who knows what she'll be like with motherly instincts on top of that. Ahsoka got ready once more, raising her blaster pistol, her form was correct, elbow slightly bent, her left hand resting under her right for better stability, legs spaced out and Cody is only noticing how muscular she has gotten. She must be spent in time in the gym with the boys. Rex gave the signal and before he could blink, Tano hit the ten targets, her trigger finger being a blur. Looking up, she hit all the targets right in the bullseye, a perfect score, his jaw dropped, but Cody will remain undeterred, yet still can't deny the young Commander is good with a pistol. The targets reset themselves as Cody readied his DC-15S and squeezed the trigger. It was clear to Ahsoka Cody was much more comfortable with this type of blaster than the DC-15A, it was seen in his shots. By the time he hit the last target which would decide the winner, the laser struck the bullseye, they tied. The two Commanders tied, which caused Torrent Company to go into a frenzy as it threw off their winnings, they never predicted a tie. It seems like both Commanders are pretty good with the pistols, equal in fact.

Ignoring the commotion behind them, Ahsoka was just smiling at Cody. Guess neither of them will be taking that five-hundred credits win and the Corellian whiskey. The two decided to shake hands, respecting each other as a good marksman and woman in this case.

"I have to hand it to you, al'verd'ika, Rex taught you well." He smiled, placing down the blaster on the table.

"He's also been teaching me a few things in close quarter combat." Ahsoka added. Cody thought that Rex is teaching her to be a soldier and she is somewhat acting like them more than she is a Jedi. The General of the 501st seems to have no problem with it, he allows Commander Tano to have some form of freedom. "Rex told me you are also top of the class in CQC, I was wondering if you'd like to teach me a thing or two?" The Togruta was almost nervous asking him this, but Cody felt honoured to do so, she is General Kenobi's grand Padawan. He doesn't deny he is the best in close quarter combat, able to match Rex toe to toe and fist to fist. Commander Cody straightened up and saluted Commander Tano.

"It would be my honour, sir.",

"On one condition." Said Ahsoka. Cody tilted his head, gesturing her to make her conditions. "Call me Ahsoka off-duty. None of that ' _sir_ ' or ' _Commander Tano_ ' crap, ori'vod." Older or big brother, it made him even more honoured. They shook hands at the deal.

"Meet me in the training room, zero-eight-thirty tomorrow, Com- Ahsoka." Then a thought came to Cody, as he gave Ahsoka an evil or teasing looking grin. "Say, how about a game of Sabaac?" He considers himself a champion of that card game, if he can't beat the 501st Commander with a blaster, he can beat her at tactics and wit. Ahsoka's lips curled into a dangerous smile as if he his standing before a predator and both not paying attention of the worried and mortified look from Rex.

"Cody, ori'vod, I've been taught by Fives. You have no idea what you are dealing with." She's not lying, Fives is one of the best Sabaac players and a bastard cheat sometimes. He taught Ahsoka everything he knew about the game, along with his little tricks and she made up her own strategies and techniques to outsmart even the best card players, Fives himself even, though he tries to reject such claims to defend his pride. The beautiful irony when the student out bests the teacher. Cody is going to be in for a world of pain.

"That's a bad idea, Cody!" Rex warned, but his brother half-heartedly waved him off.

"How so?" Commander Cody raised an eyebrow. Despite the tie with the blasters, he is certainly not going to lose at a game of Sabaac, luck is always on his side. He has too much pride and an ego to booth, to simply give up and surrender. Of course, Ahsoka managed to read his thoughts with the Force. "Luck is always on my side." He grinned,

"When it comes to luck, ori'vod, I have the high ground." Ahsoka said snakily. Despite the differences in height, the Commanders of the 212th and 501st crossed their arms, playfully and teasingly glaring at each other; as Torrent Company, once more, began making bets on which of the Commanders will win at this card game.

"Little Gods have mercy on me." Rex groaned, facepalming, seeing the game is already to be a bad idea. He is really wishing for that Coreillan whiskey now, the entire bottle. His best friend is going to end up with a debt that's a mountain high, Ahsoka will bleed him dry and for all he's worth. Commander Cody and Ahsoka Tano will go down in Republic history for having the worst competitive streak that is a mile long.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Cody and Ahsoka just can't control their competitive streak, but it's all fun and games. No harm done *cough* Order 66, *cough* our Little 'Soka betrays the Jedi. I kind of imagined that Ahsoka was pretty close to her troopers, so I wouldn't be surprised maybe Rex might have taught her how to use a blaster.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts. Should I do some more fluffy fics in this AU? Or just leave a kudo. Stay tuned for the couple of final one-shots of this AU.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
